


When plans go better than expected

by ForTheLoveOfChuck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfChuck/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfChuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt. Sam and Dean going on a date and fucking afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When plans go better than expected

 

Dean had been planning this night for months; the perfect date. Dean is usually a touch and go kind of guy: as long as it doesn’t have to do with his brother. Lately, there have been more subtle touches, more tender kisses, and Dean thinks its time they finally go on a proper night out: no beer, no girls, no cheesy games of pool, and certainly no research. The pair have been exhausting themselves for weeks trying to find even the tiniest piece of important information and it’s taken away from their time to love each other. So Dean secretly planned a romantic evening. That was certainly an interesting feat. 

With the evening planned and a few extra minutes alone, Dean decides to bring home some frozen yogurt for Sam and himself. He stops in the shop and orders two kids cones of Mint Chocolate Chunk and Moose Tracks so he won’t spoil their appetites before the evening even starts. He walks in their room to see Sam trying to research something on his laptop so he flops onto his bed while licking both cones. “What are you researching little brother?” He asks sarcastically, knowing there isn’t a hunt in this town. It’s why he planned their trip here: So work couldn’t get in the way. Dean licks the cone he bought for Sammy and almost chokes because of the look Sam’s making, “Why the face? It’s yours, you just have to get off the computer and come get it.” 

Sam stands up and walks over so he is standing right in front of Dean before he puts his hand out to be handed the cone. “Please.” He gives Dean puppy eyes until he stops licking the cones drips.

“Aww, come on Sammy. We’re the eyes really necessary?” Dean looks up at him in feigned disapproval. Sam nods, a smirk spreading across his face. “Fine. How do we ask in this household?” Sam pulls his face into a quick, but passionate, kiss. “Very good. Now take the ice cream and go back to whatever nerdy thing you’re doing.” Sam retreats to his seat with a huge grin on his face. Dean stands up, rummaging through his duffel for his soaps. “Mind if I shower?” Sam shakes his head so Dean heads to the shower and gets clean. 

Sam watches as Dean walks out of the bathroom about 30 minutes later looking dashing in his best fed suit. He stands up and oogles his brother, his breath catching, and pupils dilating quite quickly. His voice is startingly husky as he talks to his brother. “Wow. uh. Why are you so dressed up? We’ve got research to do.” Sam clears his throat and gestures to the computer before trying to sit down again until Dean catches his arm.

Dean grins and turns Sam towards him again, leaving a chaste kiss on his cheek before pushing him towards the bathroom. “I’ve got reasons, you to shower too. You stink like sex!” Dean smirks and gives Sam a face of fake disgust then just grins as he sits on the bed waiting for Sam to come out.

Sam comes out of the bathroom in a cloud of steam, and Dean does a double take at the glisten of his abs. “Suit?” Sam looks at him expectantly, laughing when all he can stutter out is a quick yes, and then gets his suit out and changes into it. He stands in front of Dean for final inspections in which he straightens the tie and gives his ass a swat. 

Dean orders Sam to the car which he obeys, climbing in with confusion before they drive off towards town. Sam looks over as Dean drives down the main road, the moon making him look even better than the pale motel lights ever could. “Planning on telling me what we’re doing or you want to just leave me here, lying in wait?” He sighs when Dean just turns in the other direction, a huge smirk on his face. “O/K” He watches out the windshield patiently as they pull up to an Olive Garden with a line out the door. “I mean, I’m all about acts of chivalry, but don’t you think that’s too long of a wait? Why are we even here? There is no way the manager is on duty this late.”

Dean smiles and goes around to help Sam out. “Well, little brother, I guess you’ll just have to find out. Come with me.” He grins, leading Sam to the front of the line and waiting for the hostess to call up next. 

The hostess looks up at them and asks, “Table for two. That’ll be about a forty-five minute wait.” She looks apologetic as she checks the two boys out.

Dean looks at her with a diplomatic air, before leaning down and whispering in her ear. “We’re Sam and Dean Winchester. I made reservations here two weeks ago before we even knew we’d be in the state. I know you don’t typically do reservations, but I got this one cleared by the manager; he owed me a favor.” He gives her a sly smile that she eats up and she goes to find their table.

“You are at the chef’s table, I’ll lead you there.” She picks up some menus and leads them to a small table near the kitchen where the stores owner is waiting for them. He gives Dean a huge, awkward hug and thanks him for a hunt that Sam knows nothing about. The waitress gives a smile before they are left alone to choose their orders. 

Sam looks curiously at Dean from across the table, “Who was that? And what do you mean he owes you? We’ve never hunted here before. What the hell is going on with you?” He shakes his head, trying to clear the confusion.

Dean reaches across and sets his hand on Sam’s arm for a calming effect. “Hey, calm down man. I did a hunt down here while you were in Stanford. He owes me. Just have fun.” His smile shows his dimples, which effect sam greatly. “It’s fine. We’re fine. I’m just trying to give you a proper date instead of a suck-and-fuck.”

Sam smiles broadly with the new info, “A date. That certainly is new. But…” He smirks, “Mind explaining what a suck and fuck is?”

Dean’s face gets a bit pink as he looks around to make sure nobody is listening. “A suck and fuck, Sam, is when you blow me and I fuck your brains out. Satisfactory, Mr. Stanford?” He stares at his brother, an eyebrow raised.

Sam smirks, “Yeah, satisfactory, but I’m taking that as a raincheck for later.” He looks up as the chef comes back asking for their order. He orders a salad and Dean orders a lasagna platter.

The chef leaves them to their discussion as he returns to the kitchen. “Whatever, bitch.” Dean cocks a brilliant smile in his brother’s direction.”Ya know, its incredible that we’ve only been together like this once.”

Sam chuckles. “That isn’t my fault Dean. It’s yours for thinking I was too fragile and could never return the same feelings.”  He smiles back, dimples visible and making his hazel eyes brighter. “Thank you for bringing me on a date Dean. I never expected you to do that.”

Dean rolls his eyes to avoid expressing emotion. “I’m trying to be a good, boyfriend, or whatever I am to you.” Just then the food shows up and they chow down, silent for a while. 

Sam finishes his food first, but not long before Dean. They are finishing their food when Sam looks across at Dean, face deadly serious. “You know when you said you didn’t know what you’d like to consider us?”

Dean watches him, confused. “Yeah, it was like five minutes ago. Got a point?”

Sam shakes his head, “You can’t take anything seriously, can you Dean?” Dean shuts his mouth and gives Sam his undivided attention because he can tell it’s needed. “So, I’ve been thinking that maybe a label isn’t such a bad thing. And now it’s even legal for gay couples to be together.” Sam takes a deep breath, “Since we’re stuck together anyway, I was wondering if you’d like to label yourself as my husband.” 

Dean looks at him in shock, “We never even talked about it.” 

Sam looks at him, disappointment shining in his close to tears eyes. “So you don’t want to?”

Dean looks up between his brother’s face and the ring in his hand, “How long have you been planning this?” He looks at his dejected and breaking brother.

“I’ve been planning it for months, I just didn’t know when to ask.” Sam looks at his brother, worry and rejection clear on his face. 

Dean looks across from him and no longer sees the strong man that kills the things going bump at night, he sees the little brother that just wanted Dad home for his birthday at least once. “You sure you want to wake up next to this grouch every single morning of your existence?”

Sam laughs, fighting tears. “What would change? I wouldn’t ask unless I wanted you to say yes. I expected you to say yes automatically.”

“Then stand up and do it right.” Deans whispers and winks.

Sam stands up and gets down on one knee while the restaurant goes silent, the anticipation tangible. Sam takes a deep shaky breath before pulling the ring out of a box and holding in his palm. Dean watches him with the biggest smile he can muster as Sam asks the most overrated question, “Dean, will you marry me?”

Dean slips the ring on and pulls Sam into a kiss far too passionate for a public restaurant. He grins as he announces the engagement to the patrons watching.  He gently leads Sam from the Olive Garden after thanking the chef and leaving a generous tip. When they reach the Impala once again, Sam pulls Dean into a heavy kiss that weighs with promise of nasty deeds later.

Sam pulls from the kiss and whispers in Dean’s ear,”I’ll take that raincheck now.” 

Dean chuckles darkly as they both get into Baby. “As long as I’m not topping. I topped last time and I want you to dominate me again.” 

Sam smiles, leaning back in the leather seat. “Deal.”  They ride in relative silence until they reach the bunker. Sam takes on a new persona as he reaches over and grabs Dean’s shirt collar. He practically growls as he gives Dean instructions, “Dean, go inside and start a hot shower. We’ll start there.” 

Dean’s cock rises to the occasion as Sam’s words hit him full force. His green eyes trained on Sam’s lips and his mouth practically salivating as he stumbles out, “y..yes, sir.” He follows Sam’s orders while Sam follows him soonafter into the bunker. He stops by his bedroom first to grab lubricant and then strips before walking into the bathroom. 

Sam walks in a fond look in his eyes as he views Dean standing in his boxer briefs near the steamy shower. Dean hears him walk in and smiles as he runs his hand through his short hair. Sam’s eyes rake up and down Dean’s muscular form with a satisfied smile. “Let me help you out of those.” Sam walks over and rolls down the waistband of Dean’s boxers until his cock falls free. He takes it into his mouth in one smooth motion, swirling his tongue around the head before taking the rest. He looks up at Dean’s beautifully freckled face, he runs his hands down Dean’s thighs and holds his hips. Dean opens his eyes and looks down at his brother’s lips surrounding his erection. His breath catches as he remembers all the things that lead up to this moment; their first time, their first date, telling Bobby. Everything is right in Dean’s world as he watches his future husband take him fully into his mouth as if every part of their anatomy was made for each other. His eyes droop closed again as Sam sucks him in and out of his mouth. Over the years, Sam learned exactly what makes Dean tick. He rubs along Dean’s hipbones as he pulls Dean’s cock into his mouth once again, nipping carefully at the head and drawing a moan from Dean’s throat. Sam takes care in relaxing him so he can easily insert his two lubed fingers into Dean’s puckered hole. He pulls Dean’s balls into his mouth, pleasuring him through the thin skin there as he presses on Dean’s prostrate. Dean’s hips buck forward with the new sensation and Sam’s laugh vibrates Dean’s balls. Sam stands and pulls Dean into a passionate kiss, walking them both under the stream of warm water. He bites Dean’s bottom lip as he lathers some shampoo into their hair. He holds them close together as he rinses it out. Sam runs his hands down Dean’s back until he reaches his ass, and rests them there as he pulls Dean into a lazy kiss again. He smiles at the confusion on Dean’s face as he drags them both from the shower, dripping wet and leads them to Dean’s bed. Sam lays Dean down and kisses away all the stray droplets from his body, when he reaches Dean’s erection he takes it into his mouth, working him to almost coming. He lubes his own erection before lining up and entering Dean’s tight hole. Sam pulls Dean’s mouth to his again as he sets a slow pace. His pace speeds up as they both get close, hips working with each other’s. Dean cries out Sam’s name as he comes and Sam fucks him a few more times before coming with a final “Dean!” He pulls out of his brother before lying next to him on the bed and catching his breath. 

Dean smiles over at Sam, skin slightly pink and accentuating every adorable freckle. “Thanks Sammy.” 

Sam laughs quietly, watching his brother with a grin, “Honey, that was just the warm-up.”


End file.
